toaru_majutsu_no_index_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Level 5 (Rip)
Level 5 (超能力者 Reberu 5) is currently the highest esper level to be accomplished in Academy City. Only seven out of the 2.3 million students participating in the Power Curriculum Program have officially achieved this rank, indicating the level of difficulty involved in reaching it. All of the currently known Level 5 espers have been attributed a nickname that is either the name of their esper ability or related to it. Promotion to Level 5 is approved by the Academy City Board of Directors. Principles Characteristics Level 5s are espers who hold tremendous amounts of supernatural power; their talents far exceed that of other espers, including those with similar capabilities. The abilities of Level 5s are so strong that their primary applications are banned in the Daihaseisai. Because the Power Curriculum Program is part of Academy City's curriculum, the strongest of its espers are most likely to be honor students. This is exemplified by both Mikoto Law, who is the top student of Eiichiro Elementary School, and Toby Taiyō, who is the top student of Mashima Middle School. However others chose to lack in their work making them unfit to be an honor student such as Reed Sontara. Moreover, Level 5 espers have specialized research facilities that are dedicated to them. They most likely get paid with the most money amongst their other esper peers as part of the curriculum's payment program for the espers as being part of the experiment. Due to their achievement of becoming a Level 5 they are mostly viewed as celebrities or idols to the population even though most of their real names and faces have not been revealed to the entire city however their alias has been spread city wide that every single person knows their alias names. Also, it seems that Academy City views Level 5 Espers (and others in general) as a threat, due to the fact that their developing minds can make them act based on emotions rather than logic. In order to rest easy, they have created Rensa, a cyborg that can use the abilities of the #1 up to #6 in order to deal with them in the case they decide to go against the city, and she supposedly can defeat all seven of them. The ranking of the Level 5s is dependent on the worth of their abilities to the ongoing researches rather than based on the relative strength of their power. Their counterparts are the Saints from the magic side. Personality A particular object of notability of all the Level 5 Espers is a recurring instance of mental instability, be it comedic or serious. Reed, the first Level 5 seen in the series, has a comedic lack of enthusiasm that is quickly switched to an obsession to starting a fight. The 1st Ranked and Toby are known to be more sociopathic or psychopathic tendencies with the willingness to hurt people on a whim. Kotomatsu Haruto lacks the emotion to care about the situation regardless of whether its dangerous or not. Alluka Luna suffers from mental trauma mainly due to her background. Mikoto is has developed an obsession of perfect calculations that if he is proven wrong he falls into a mental breakdown. Tori Noma has a comedic obsession of taking her job way too seriously tho it can quickly become a serious matter depending on the situation, so much so that she has a habit of turning a small case into a full blown investigation, although she has been referred to as the sanest one out of all the Level 5s. Due to this, only Tori is the one apparently competent enough to be used as a marketing mascot or demonstrator for Academy City. Even then, it is not unheard of for any of the Level 5s to be requested for demonstration. Though it has been stated that gaining high level powers like all the Level 5s did is the result of having strong minds and firm ideologies and principles. In addition to this, many of the Level 5s are not on good terms with each other, although they would still sometimes form alliances if the situation called for it. List of Level 5 Espers Level 5 Candidates Trivia Category:Science Category:Espers